1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display apparatuses and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus suppressed of orientation defect and a method of fabricating such a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus employing a thin film transistor, an oriented film is applied after forming a thin film transistor on a substrate, and plastic beads and the like are applied after a rubbing process for the purpose of achieving uniform cell thickness. However, in the case where light of 1,000,000 l.times. is directed as in projection, light will pass through due to the plastic beads. A portion will become the illuminance point. To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 60-182414 discloses a method of achieving uniform cell thickness. Instead of plastic beads, photosensitive resin is applied having a thickness corresponding to the diameter of the plastic beads on a substrate where an oriented film subjected to rubbing is formed. By forming a columnar pattern, the thickness of the cell is rendered uniform.
However, a molecular film is adsorbed at the surface of the oriented film when photosensitive resin is applied on the oriented film and patterned in columnar configuration. The orientation directivity was degraded to induce orientation defect by the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 60-182414.